I will always hate you
by Errol's Feather
Summary: SQW Day 3 : Arranged Marriage AU Regina is slowly getting older and so her parents has picked her someone she has to wed. Unlike Emma Regina isn't all too excited about it. It is only later the two are trying to get to know each other that Regina starts to feel something.


_**Warning: Minor sex scene **_

* * *

_**I will always hate you**_

Regina looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She was wearing a cream white wedding dress. Almost innocent white. Brides were after all supposed to be white…

Brides were also supposed to be excited, but Regina was all but that. After all how could she be, she didn't even know who she was going to wed. That wasn't the worst thing though, the worst thing was that it was not a king or a prince she was about to marry, but a princess.

It would not have come to his if she had not spoiled any chance she had with her suitors when she younger. Now she was what her mother called an old maid. She sighed knowing she should try to be open, after all the other woman could be nice and even become her friend in the end, and she would become queen when her parents died. After all she was next in line for the throne in the kingdom.

"Regina, dear, are you ready?" she heard her father outside the door.

"In a moment, daddy," her tone childish, spite the fact that she was twenty-five. She took a deep breath, she would move to her castle in a couple of days, but the wedding would be held at theirs. Or rather her parents.

* * *

In another room at the castle, Princess Emma was getting ready. She was supposed to marry a Princess Regina, which she didn't really know anything about. She knew she was older than her, and not married, and that was about it. That and the fact that she and her family lived in the castle in which the wedding would take place.

The young bride sighed wondering what was wrong with her as she was not married. This would not have happened if there was a prince in the nearby rounds. That however it was not.

"Are you ready in there, Princess?" she heard her father David James say outside the bedroom door.

"Just a moment daddy," her tone childish, then again this was the last time she would be considered a child, as after the wedding she would be consider a woman. She looked at herself in the mirror, her belly full of butterflies as she went out to her father.

* * *

It was after they made the vows, and it was after they had their dinner that the two women found themselves in the bedchambers. They were to consummate the wedding as customs were. Regina looked at Emma, her young bride that was sitting in the bed, hands folded in her lap, her blue eyes sparkling as small sapphires. She was so very beautiful, Regina thought. In fact she thought they both should have had it differently. To her it wasn't that she didn't know to consummate, she had done that once or twice in the past. Maybe even a bit more, but this was new, and so it slipped, "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," Emma blushed shyly. After all she was sixteen going on seventeen and to sleep with anyone outside of marriage was considered not right.

"And you have never been kissed before the ceremony today?" Regina's voice filled with spite.

"No," she looked down feeling shameful, as she added, "I have never even been in love."

"Love is weakness and makes fools of us all," Regina said with a huff. Her mother's words, she wasn't sure if she believed them after all.

"So you could never love me?" the question hang in the air. Emma looked at her with her piercing blue eyes. She took her time to take in every future of her bride. Her gown and hair still perfect even after hours of dancing.

"I…" she stopped, she was tempted to say, "No."

"I didn't want to marry you either, but I had no other choice," Emma snapped at her. She was out of term she knew, but she felt hurt, this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life after all.

"Emma," the brunettes tone softer at once, she had gone too far. Next would most likely be tears in the eyes of the blonde. That wasn't right, this was their wedding after all. She came closer, sitting down next to her, trying to put an arm around her. Emma backed out, holding up her hand saying, "Don't…don't touch me…please."

Regina knew that she was treading on deep water. She never meant to hurt the blonde like that. It wasn't even her fault that they had to marry. It was their parents, instead she wondered, "Was you looking forward to it…the wedding I mean?"

"I was yes, I mean I was a bit scared about marrying someone I didn't know and that you wouldn't like me. In general thought I was really excited. And when I saw you waiting for me at the end of the aisle…you are just so beautiful, Regina," she whispered, looking at her, taking her in closely, every feature, especially her brown eyes.

"Awwwe Emma, you look very beautiful as well, in fact you are stunning," she said, her tone soft, her eyes seemed to be glowing towards her. A hand carefully going out to cup one of her cheeks as something inside her were turning.

"I hate you," Emma let out, thinking the brunette might back of by her saying that. She didn't thought, she looked at her a bit stunned that was all.

"For making me feel so much, I want you, but I don't know why. I hate that you don't feel the same. You would only take me because you are supposed to do so, because we are weed," Emma whispered, looking down. Her heart pounding fast and hard. Her mind driving high wire trying to make sense of it all.

"Let me make this clear to you, Emma. If I were to take you in any way I would do it because I desired to do so, not because it was expected of me. With that said I would never force myself on you," she said with a heavy sigh.

"But you said before…" Emma was very confused.

"Love and desire is two very different things and do not always follow each other," said she with a heavy sigh.

"Oh," the young girl looked down blushing by the fact that the older found her desirable.

"Would it be okay if I undressed you, I would like to see you fully, you are after all my bride," Regina inquired.

"I am okay with it if I can undress you," Emma retorted boldly.

Regina nodded, without knowing why she suddenly felt nervous. Still she stood up so it would be easier for her wife to undress her. Emma stood up as well, with shaky fingers she undid the zipper that was holding Regina's white dress together on the back. Carefully she lifted the layers of fabric of her and placed it on a chair next to the bed. She took a couple of steps away looking at her, she was wearing a white slip, her gloves and creamy white shoes. Regina's fingers now folded over her belly, not concerned about trying to cover up anything. How could she be, after all Emma was her wife, there would be no point.

Emma carefully took her hands in her own, looking into her dark eyes, smiling sweetly, tears falling, making tears fall from Regina's eyes as well. Emma carefully removed one glow, then the other. She was about to remove her white slip when Regina said, "Wait, let me remove your dress first, please."

The blonde nodded and carefully turned her back to her, giving her easier access. Regina untied the silk thread holding the back of her dress in place, then she lifted it above her head, finding she was wearing less than herself beneath. Clearly the upper part of the dress had worked as a corset, holding her breasts in place. Now all that remained was a garter with stockings, her white underwear and her creamy white shoes.

Regina took a few steps away, eying her from the back, then the front. Clearly she liked what she saw as she put the dress away, on top of her own. Emma smiled at her, removing her slip, then kneeling down on front of her, removing one shoe, then the other. She removed the white garter around the lower part of her thigh with her teeth, then at last her underwear. Regina blushed a bit standing in front of her completely naked, she didn't say anything though.

Instead she used her time removing her shoes, garter, stockings and underwear, until Emma stood naked in front of her. Carefully she came closer, letting her hands rest upon her waist as she kissed her again, her body gently pressing against Emma's. Emma's arms resting upon her shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Her desire growing feeling Regina's body pressed against her own. She broke from the kiss moments later, carefully laying down on the bed, looking at her with shining eyes, whispering, "You can have all of me, if I can have all of you."

A tear ran down Regina's cheek as she came into the bed, spreading Emma's thighs so she could come between. As she kissed her she whispered against her legs, "You can have my all forever."

Regina realized that very moment she had never felt as naked as she did just then. Emma let a hand go to cup her cheek, stroking it gently with her hand. She smiled as she whispered, "You re the fairest of them all and you are mine."

"I shall be until we part ways in kingdom of death," she nodded, kissing her deeply, a hand stroking along her body, to cup a breast. Emma let a moan into the kiss as her free hand gently scratched along Regina's backside. She broke the kiss and let her lips found their way to her neck. Regina closed her eyes in delight, moaning out to her. Her free hand going between Emma's legs caressing her thighs. Emma seemed to freeze by this, but Regina's whispered, "Trust me, I won't harm you."

Emma nodded quietly as Regina caressed her way down to her breast and her stiff nipples. Emma let her hand tread into her hair pushing her closer than she was as she let out a loud moan, as Regina's red lips locked around her nipple. She got even more pleasure by her stroking between her legs. She bucked against her fingers, wanting for more, Her lips and teeth sinking in against her shoulder.

The young blonde felt it clearly as she the other woman entered her, even if she was careful. She let out a gasp, making Regina stop to look at her. She wouldn't go on unless she was ready. Emma nodded for her to do so, it was okay, she would be careful. Regina went up to kiss her, tonguing her eagerly as she went a bit further ineo her, feeling Emma's hand knead her breasts. She moaned, working to bring the blonde all the way to further pleaser.

As she succeeded she stopped to look at her with amazed eyes. She panted still, letting Emma ride her waves before she retracted, enjoying how it felt when her walks clenched around her fingers. Emma opened her eyes, looking at her as she whispered, "That was…"

"Yes?" the brunette wondered, her dark eyes shining like black diamonds.

"Amazing, I should…return the favor," she whispered, unable to move.

"Later, we have all the time in the world Emma, I am not going anywhere," she pressed a light kiss against her cheek.

"Regina?" she wondered still panting.

"Mhm," she lay her head to rest against her shoulder.

"Are you sure you could never love me?" her voice insecure.

"My words was wrong, I think in time I can," she whispered, pressing kisses against her shoulder.

"I think…I think I will always hate you, but I don't want to spend a moment without you," she whispered, her eyes slowly closing, it had been a long day. Regina raised her head looking at her, so beautiful, her wife, and she thought, "I love you too Emma, I love you too."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
